


You Are Everything

by gaydisasterdanvers



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little angst, AgentCorp, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fictober 2019, Gen, a lot of fluff, dealing with feelings n things, post-Sanvers, these two idiots are my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: Maggie reappears and Alex and Lena are forced to talk about an uncomfortable encounter between Alex and her former fiancé.





	You Are Everything

Written for Tumblr's **[Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/)**

****Prompt**\- ** _"Yes, I'm aware. Your point?"_

Like what you read? Find me on **[Tumblr](https://www.gaydisasterdanvers.tumblr.com/) **and send me a prompt!

* * *

Lena finds her on the balcony, a tumbler of scotch nearly empty against her palm. Alex doesn’t turn to greet the raven haired beauty, doesn’t acknowledge that she’s no longer alone with her thoughts. There is a heavy tension laden silence between them, and Lena can feel the weight of Alex’s busy mind as it undoubtedly plays through the events that transpired earlier that day.

It had started with a text message earlier that evening.

**Alex Danvers [09:13 P.M]:** I’m going to be late. I need to clear my head for a bit.   
**Lena Luthor [09:14 P.M]: **Of course. I’m still at the office. Is everything okay?   
**Alex Danvers [09:17 P.M]:** Maggie kissed me.   
**Lena Luthor [09:30 P.M]:** Oh.  
**Alex Danvers [09:32 P.M]:** I’m sorry.

Lena would be lying if she said she hasn’t at one time or another worried about the eventual reappearance of Maggie Sawyer in their lives. Really, it hadn’t been until after the devastating break up that the unlikely friendship between Alex and the CEO had begun. In the year since that occurred, Lena had been ring-side for the redhead’s fight with herself, with alcohol, with the crippling blows of the loss of her first true love. 

Their relationship had evolved slowly from acquaintances to confidants, Alex finding solace in Lena’s lab after hours trying to The CEO has been witness to the changes as Alex rebuilt herself from the embers Maggie left behind. The nights spent in a bottle of scotch transitioning into conversations that chiseled away at the defenses both women had erected in response to emotional trauma. 

It wasn’t until one early morning 4 months earlier that the subtle touches and lingering glances had finally blossomed into something beyond what friendship had to offer. Lena had felt the shift coming, however she remained respectful of the Agent’s space. They’d spent an entire night on Lena’s couch discussing the intricacies of utilizing acoustophoresis in ultrasound assisted bioprinting. Drinking through a bottle of Longrow 18 Year as their bodies gravitated towards one another with each passing sip. There was a moment she caught the redhead’s gaze lingering on her profile, felt the burn of honey brown.

_“Lena,” Alex murmured, so quietly it barely registered. The crystal snifter, a gift from Lena herself, was slowly set on the coffee table. Alex held the woman’s emerald gaze as she shifted closer, observing for any sign of hesitation or protest from the dark haired beauty. Her calloused fingers smoothed stray tendrils from Lena’s face, tucking them behind her ears before fingers traced a gentle path along her defined jaw. “I think I’m going to kiss you now.”_

_The action itself was so sweet that it caught the CEO off guard. Certainly she had seen Alex vulnerable, but never imagined that she’d be so tender, so unsure. Lena simply raised her chin in one single nod before the oldest Danvers sister closed the gap between them, her lips soft and relaxed as they made contact. It was careful in a way Lena never expected their first kiss to be. If she were to be honest, she’d imagined several different scenarios but never this._

_Gentle as it was, it left both women breathless. When they pulled back to catch their breath, their eyes spoke volumes. Pupils blown. Darkened._

_The second kiss was a far cry. Lips parted, teeth tugged. Tongues slipped sinfully against one another._

_And the two had fallen into bed without hesitation. _

_The next morning, there was an absence of awkwardness. That’s when she knew that scotch had no influence on Alex’s actions, it simply acted as a catalyst in a reaction that had been building for months._

“Alex, we need to talk about what happened,” Lena broke the stubborn silence, tilting her chin to the sky. “I’m not mad at you, I need to understand where your head is.” 

_Where your heart is_, is what she really means.

“What is there to talk about?” Alex sighs, “It’s simple, I saw Maggie. She kissed me.”

“Did you kiss her back?” Lena asks before her brain can stop her tongue from forming the words, “You know what, that doesn’t matter. I don’t want to know. I’d prefer to understand her presence in National City. I was under the impression she had relocated to Gotham.”

“Oh she definitely still lives in Gotham. She was called in by the NCPD to consult on that case I was telling you about the other night. Aliens being kidnapped, forced to reproduce with aliens of different species to try to build a master race. Believe me, I had no idea she’d be there.”

Alex’s gaze shifts from the cityscape to her feet before she continues, “When we got called in earlier today, her team had already attempted to subdue the suspect, but were infected with said toxin in the process. Being that the DEO is the only facility with the means to deal with extranormal circumstances, we had to take her in. I administered the antitoxin and stuck around to ensure it was effective. I was there when she woke up, and she looked at me like I hung the fucking moon, Lena. Maybe it was delirium, I don’t know. One moment she’s barely breathing and the next she’s got her hands on my face and her mouth on mine.”

The thought of another woman’s lips on Alex’s causes a shift in emotion that Lena Luthor does not expect. In her rational mind she knows full well that Alex is not a dishonest person, that she has eyes for Lena only. But she also considers for a moment how important Maggie had been. The role she played in her girlfriend’s life. She wasn’t just an ex-girlfriend, she was an _ex-fiancé_. Someone Alex had wanted to spend her entire life with, and had it not been for a disagreement on children, they’d already have been married. 

The thoughts press on and Lena feels her confidence waver.

“And that was it?” Lena replies after a few moments of contemplation, “How did it make you feel, Alex?”

And hell if the question didn’t grip her heart in a vice. It was another answer she doesn’t necessarily want but rather needs to hear in order to move forward.

“I-,” she hesitates a moment, raising her chin as though searching for the answer amongst the starlit sky overhead, “It shocked the hell out of me. I hadn’t expected to see her, let alone interact with her. It wasn’t easy to be there, but I had a duty to make sure she was okay. That’s part of my job, ex-fiancé or not. It took me a moment to really acknowledge what was happening. I told her I was sorry, and I left. Because shit, Lee. You had a front row seat to the pain I went through.” She shakes her head with a scoff before continuing, “I loved her, in a way I never thought possible… She was the first woman, hell the first person I’ve ever felt that way about.” 

Lena can feel the words rip through the well worn facade she had mastered through her 26 years of life. There was a growing frustration- the feeling that Alex was beating around something that she didn’t want to admit. That Lena wouldn’t want to hear.

“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?” Lena says impatiently. 

“My point is… I never thought it was possible to feel that way. The same way I never thought I’d ever fall for another woman the same way I fell for Maggie. I’d never feel the same. And god, I was _right. _Because what I feel for you, Lena?” she exhales shakily, “That is so far beyond the depth of what I knew was imaginable. It’s fucking terrifying.” 

Alex raises the glass to her lips, draining the last dredge of whiskey before finally drawing her gaze away from the city lights and down to the brunette by her side. There is a warmth in her gaze that Lena doesn’t expect, and it nearly steals the breath from her lungs at the sheer intensity that this woman can exude without even saying a word. Knowing that the admission was far from over, Lena allows a few seconds to pass in silence before Alex gathers herself and continues:

“For months, I dreamed about that moment. Seeing her again. Touching her again. Hell, loving her again. Then came you. I got to know you and nothing else feels right. And tonight? When she kissed me… fuck, all I could think about was you. The idea of losing you pressed in my mind and I’ve never felt so afraid. And now I know that yeah, she was my first love, and maybe at one point I wanted her to come back. But the opportunity came and for the first time, I realized that she isn’t it for me. You are, Lena,” Alex smiles and Lena’s breath catches in her throat, “You are _everything_. You make me feel like I’ve done something right in my life for once, and I am so afraid of fucking it up.”

The space between the two women closes as a palm comes to cup a cheek, using a gentle pressure to force their eyes to meet, “Alex, there is nothing to fear. I trust you, and as a Luthor I will have you know that trust can be hard to come by.”

The comment earns a shy smile from the agent. 

“I’m here, love. I’m here as long as you’ll have me. There is nothing you could possibly do to change that. I already know your story, I know there is a part of you that Maggie will always occupy just as you understand that there is a part of me that Jack will always occupy. That’s part of being in love; part of heartbreak. And that’s okay, it doesn’t mean you’re fucking anything up. It means you are a human being, one of the most passionate and dedicated that I’ve ever met. Hell, I’d be far more concerned if this entire ordeal didn’t have any effect on you.”

Relief floods through Alex’s system, her restless mind settling as her wandering hands find Lena’s hips. Lena’s gaze has always enough to anchor her, to soothe her nerves when her insecurities get the best of her. When they first fell into a friendship, the redhead found herself staring perhaps a moment too long into those stark emerald eyes. Even when the world was spinning out of control, one look into those eyes brought her back.

“So, you’re not mad at me?”

“Should I be? There doesn’t appear to be any wrongdoing on your behalf, Alex. Not to mention, I can absolutely understand the allure of those lips of yours,” she said softly against her mouth, “I, myself, don’t know if I’d ever be able to stay away.”

“Well lucky for you, I’m not going anywhere,” she replies before capturing Lena’s candied red lips in a searing kiss. Goosebumps break across her flesh as the brunette’s hand finds the nape of her neck and tugs. They’d kissed hundreds of times, but something about this time felt different. As a tongue slips between her lips, Alex realizes that there is a silent affirmation. Hands slide over the curve of Lena’s hips to her backside, pressing their hips together. An overwhelming need to be closer suddenly strikes her. 

In that moment, Alex realizes she could drink from this woman’s body forever. 

Because Maggie may have kissed her but Maggie never tasted quite like this.

Lena tastes like promise. Like future.

Like a fucking revelation. 

Suddenly, Alex can’t breathe. The weight of all she’s said tonight pressing heavy against her ribcage, because even after the confession, there is still the one missing piece. 

Alex pulls back just enough that Lena chases her lips when they break contact. A moment passes before half lidded green eyes find her browns. They’re dark with something so fierce she nearly abandons the flutter of words at the tip of her tongue. But then Lena smiles, the most shy, sexy smile that she’s ever seen and she just can’t stop the dam from breaking,, “I love you so much, Lena Luthor.” 

“I love you too, Alex Danvers,” she replies confidently, without a moment’s pause. As though it were the most natural thing in the world. It’s the sweetest sound that Alex thinks she’s ever heard. “Take me to bed and show me exactly how much.”

There is no hesitation as Alex scoops the brunette in her arms as she stumbles towards the door.

Lena laughs. 

To Alex? That sounds like forever. 


End file.
